(Place title here)
by BobertWithaB
Summary: What if Smosh, Kalel,and Melanie all went to college together and then Melanie becomes pregnant and to make it better there in a zombie apocolypes (please tell me if this is a good story).
1. Chapter 1

Melanie's POV

Melanie looks at her watch and back at the pregnancy test and what seems like forever it was finally time to look at the test. She pondered at it for a while and then she looks at her watch again and realizes she was almost late with her double blind date with Kalel and Anthony. She Quickly gets ready and drives over to the restaurant "hey guys sorry I am late". "hi I am Melanie and you are" "my name is George and might I say you look lovely today" "aw thanks your sweet".

The waiter comes over

"the specials for today are fried chicken with coleslaw and Meat soup" Melanie gets a little Queasy

"may I take your order"

"I will have the Steak Medium well" said George

"I will have salad no dressing"Melanie asks.

"And me and Kalel will share a plate of Spaghetti"

"so Melanie are you going to go to college".

"I was planning on going to college after senior year"

"Foods here"Anthony says to break the awkward silence.

The food is sat down and Melanie starts to smell the meat and gets really Queasy and runs to the bathroom.

"Melanie are you okay"

"I am going to go check on her"

"Melanie where are you"

"I'm over here"

"are you sick"

"kinda but you know Ian and I slept together"

"you guys but you are friends that explains why every time we hang out you two are so weird".

"well I just found out that I am pregnant"

"Melanie you can't be"

"when are you going to tell Ian"

"I was thinking... Never"

"Mel you have to tell him it's not like he won't figure it out once you start getting bigger".

"I know fine I will tell him on Tuesday after school".

"now can you get me out of this date"

"yeah sorry about that".

Kalel's POV

She gets back home with Anthony

"what happened to Mel"

"okay if I tell you, you can't tell any one especially Ian" she sighs then blurts out.

"Well Melanie and Ian slept together"

"and Melanie is pregnant".

"Ian and Mel I can't believe it"

"does Ian know"Anthony asks

"no and Melanie is gonna tell him on Tuesday so please don't say anything about her being pregnant".

Kalel wakes up the next day and looks at the time 7:10 "oh no I am gonna be late for school".

Kalel gets to school just in time to get to first period which she had with Ian and he signaled her to sit next to him.

"hey Ian"

"hey Kalel"

During the middle of class Ian passes Kalel a note it says

_I need our opinion and this might come as quite as a shock but me and Mel slept together and she doesn't want anymore than that and I really like her what do I do?_

She writes back _Talk to her about it tell her how you feel. _She hands him the note and then the bell rings and the next class she and Anthony have together.

She writes a note to him saying_ I was talking to Ian in first period and he told me that he really liked Melanie and I told him to tell her about his feelings._

He rights back_ just wait till tomorrow when he finds out about Melanie._

She hands him another note and says this _How about if we have a date tonight to get some alone time._

_He nods his head in agreement._

Later that night Kalel and Anthony went on there date.

"I think we should move in together after Senior year" Anthony kinda sorta asked

"Anthony I would love to move in we can have a house just to our selves that sounds so wonderful".

"I am glad you want to" he says leaning in to kiss her.

"on a different note before we leave I have been hearing that other parts of California have been getting earthquakes and I want you to be safe so if you want you can stay over".

"nice try but I am not ready yet just not now give me some time".

Ian's POV

He wakes up for school and puts on a tee shirt jeans and a jacket(yep no shoes ,just because).

Then Drives to school and catches up with Anthony

"hey dude"

"hey Ian"

"it seems like you guys are ignoring me"

"no we just have been preoccupied with other things".

"Okay just call me later"

Then when Ian is alone Melanie came over to him

"Ian after school meet me in the Garden we need to talk".

"about what"

"we will talk about it in the garden".

Everybody is acting so weird first Kalel then Anthony and even Mel I am so confused hopefully the talk in the garden will be less confusing. I wonder if Anthony knows about me and Mel I would tell him but there is already awkwardness between me and Kalel after I told her I don't want the same thing between me and him.


	2. Chapter 2

Melanie's POV

I am so not ready to do this he is probably gonna freak out, I can't even concentrate on what the teacher is saying. What am I going to say, will I say the right thing. If I say the wrong thing I could just crumble up and die right there. What if our whole entire friendship is ruined by this ,or whats left of it.

"hey Mel you okay"Kalel asks

"no I am so nervous I have no idea what to say to Ian".

"well just stay calm and take a deep breath and just let the words flow".

"thanks I needed that"

The bell rings and Melanie is stuck to the chair

"Mel the bell rung"

"I know but could you and Anthony come with me I don't think I can do this alone"

"yeah of course no prob"

Ian's POV

I am going to go down stairs and then into the garden. What ever Mel wants to tell me I hope is good news. I am at the garden and no one is here yet I will just sit on this bench. Then I here Melanie's voice so I jolt up.

"Hey Ian"

"hey Mel"

"as you know I wanted to talk to you".

"about what"

"I wanted talk about the other night"

"if you wanted to talk about that why are Anthony and Kalel here".

"I asked them to be here for support"

"support for what Mel you are making no sense at all".

"Ian I am …..." _**Crash! An asteroid hits near them.**_

Mel runs away screaming, Ian tries to run after her but there are asteroids flying everywhere.

Then Anthony Runs over to Ian and brings him to the car. "We have to go back for Melanie"

"Ian I saw her get hit I don't think she made it". "We need to go before we are mush" Anthony says

Three Weeks Later

Melanie's POV

I open my eyes but everything Is still blurry and I have no idea where I am then I can see more clearly and I am in the hospital. Melanie tries to remember but she is drawing a blank. She tries to stand up but she is woozy so she sits back down. About 20 minutes pass and she stands up again and she is more stable to walk. She tries to open the door but there is something blocking her. So she pushes even harder and makes her way through the door.

"Nurse I need a Nurse is anyone here". She yells

then she sees a man running to her and looks bad and beat up and looks like he is gonna bite her.

"someone help get this lunitic off me" then he jerks back from getting shot.

She turns around and sees a guy who looks friendly but after what happened she is a little afraid.

"hi I am Felix ,Don't be scared, I am friendly"(Pewdiepie).

"What was he doing why was he gonna bite me".

"You don't know whats been going on for the past few Weeks"

"No I just woke up and I have no idea how I got here".

"well about Three weeks ago asteroids started falling from the sky"

"Asteroids I remember yeah it happened right before".

"right before what"

"nothing so um what about that man"

"well if you get killed by an asteroid it puts a Chemical back into your body and it tries to bring you back to life but it doesn't work so in all Zombies".

"Zombies so this is the Apocalypses"

"Yeah"

"How do you survive this"

"stay in a group and have weapons".

"I have neither of those"

"well how about this I give you a weapon and you come with me and my group".

"that would really help"

"well come on"

They walk out of the building and across the street to behind a clothing store.

"Okay guys this is..." "Melanie"

"and so I want you Delilah(random person) to get Melanie some clothes to wear".

"And Me and Ken(Cinnomantoastken) will bring the car around"

Felix and Ken are running towards the car and shooting the Zombies and are peeling and shooting Zombies off the car.

"that was a close one now floor it"Ken says

"Get in girls we are out matched here"

"So where do you guys stay for the night to sleep"Melanie asks

"We have Some cabins"

"are there more of you guys you know survivors cause this place looks like a ghost town.

"yeah we have a few of people back up Camp".

"Do you guys go down here every day".

"yeah only to get supplies and not us everyday we have another team that gets out here too".

"aw home sweet home now Melanie you can stay in Delilah's cabin with her".

"In the morning we will introduce you to the rest of the group".


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie's POV

Melanie has not been able to sleep she stayed up all night.

(Melanie's thoughts)

I don't know what happened back there, well not completely, I almost got killed by an asteriod and woke up in the hospital. I don't even know if the baby made it depending on the circumstances it didn't and maybe that's a good thing I can't raise a baby on my own and the zombies don't make it better either.

Felix steps in

"Melanie do you want to come to town with us it's up to you I know it might be a little over whelming"

"No I'm alright to go"

"Okay but it's just going to be you Ken and Delilah I have to say guard here"

"I'll be fine".

"Well here" he throws her a walkietalkie

"If you get into any trouble just call me on the walkietalkie and I will be there". Felix says and Melanie believes him and is starting to trust this group.

"Sorry I couldn't introduce you, we can do that after you go to town"

"Okay, by the way what are we getting from town".

"Food, we have been running low lately"

"Okay, we will get that food and be back here before you can say pudding".

"Pudding" "It's a figure of speech but nice one".

Melanie runs over to the car and gets in "Hey, Felix gave me a walkie talkie in case we get in trouble".

"Good It's seems to be a safe way to travel".

Melanie points out the window "look it's a drug store Felix was telling me we need food we might find some medicine and food snacks".

"Okay,nice looking out"Ken says then parks the car behind the building and they enter through the back.

Melanie looks around for zombies "Ken" she whispers "yeah" "There's a walker over here".

"More than one"Ken asks"No,just one" "Well grab that screw driver and jab him in the eye don't want to shoot him just in case". She does that exactly and Ken gives them an all clear sign to look for food. She looks at the shelves and most of them are empty or have useless stuff like greeting cards and shampoo. She stumbles upon an isle with pregnancy tests and hesitates but then quickly grabs one and stuffs it in her backpack.

"Have you found anything yet" Ken asks

"No just crap" "How about you"

"I found some crackers but I don't think that is gonna feed 15 people".

"Maybe we can find another place around here with more food like a mini mart".

"yeah that's best, lets get Delilah and get out of here". They hop back in the car and ride around until they found a mini mart but zombies were surrounding the entrance.

"There are no zombies around the back if we are quick we won't get trapped".

"That's are only option".

They get around back and they try to open the door but it has a lock on it then Ken takes his ax and breaks the lock.

"It doesn't seem there are any walkers in here so get food and get out" Ken says.

Melanie finds a six pack of energy drinks "Hey Ken I found some energy drinks are they useful".

"anything is useful" ,_**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **_"What was that"Mel asks" "I think it was Delilah".

They run over to where they heard the scream and asked Delilah what happened. " I looked out the window and guys we are trapped they got around back". "I'll call on the WalkieTalkie for help","that's best". "Felix,Felix we are trapped" "Okay I am sending some guys over there and if you guys don't make it I'm sorry". "guys they are starting to break the window we need to get somewhere safe" Delilah says.

"How about we get some shelves and board them in to a square and stay in that"Ken suggests.

"I think that is what it's come down to"Melanie says

They board them selves up "I here someone I think that's them".

"Hey are you guys alright in there the back of the store has a passage way".

Mel thought to her self, That voice seems familiar I just can't put my finger on it before she think anymore she gets grabbed by a zombie. She screams and the familiar voice knocks down a border and she passed out but she saw his face in a slight daze and said his name "Ian"but it was probably her imagination.

Mel woke up

"Oh good your awake" Delilah says in concern

"What happened"

"You passed out and the guy who came ,saved you and we all brought you here".

"Where is he I would like to thank him"

"He is in the first cabin but our group leader doesn't like people out after dark so if you don't be quiet"

"Well I am not scared of anyone who is still alive".

"I will be right back"

She crept over to his cabin and knocked on his door.

"I thought I would never see you again" He turns around "have we met before".

"Oh I thought you were someone else I guess I was wrong but thanks any way for saving me".

"don't mention it and you might want to be quick before our group leader comes".

"I didn't get your name" "I am Melanie" "I am Jessie and it was nice to meet you"

"You too".


End file.
